At Least Together
by jessica499499
Summary: Kevin gets threatened, Rook goes primal, and Ben drinks a smoothie. Just everyday happenings for the galaxy's greatest heroes. Broken. Slash. One-shot. Rook/Ben. Ben/Rook.


I own nothing. Ben 10 belongs to someone else.

* * *

Ben smiled at the attendant at Mr. Smoothy's and carried his and Rook's cups to their table.

Gwen and Kevin had gone back to their college town for the time being so it was just the two of them at the moment.

Ben offered Rook his smoothie, a horrible vanilla flavor, and counted the seconds in his head until the older alien finally brought up what he'd been silently seething about ever since the four arm aliens had left.

3..2..1.

"He touches you too much!" Rook finally snapped sharply.

Ben rolled his eyes and bit back a smirk.

"He's my best friend Rook. On Earth best friends touch each other a lot."

The Revonnahgander continued to simmer.

"On Revonnah if a male touched another's Amar he could lose a finger as punishment."

Ben stopped sipping his smoothie and turned to stare at his partner/boyfriend/Amar.

"Seriously?" He asked disbelievingly.

Rook frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Maybe not today, but a 100 years ago your best friend wouldn't have returned home with all of his fingers."

Ben smiled at his partner. He loved to see his Amar jealous, but he didn't want his friend to lose any fingers.

So the young hero put his smoothie down and circled the table to stand in front of his sulking boyfriend. Rook refused to look at him until Ben leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

When he wanted to be Ben could be very endearing and Rook's resistance didn't stand a chance against his cuteness.

Rook knew it too so he didn't waste anymore time on resisting his lover's advances.

The Revonnahgander sighed in defeat before uncrossing his arms and allowing Ben to straddle his lap.

The green eyed human kissed him again as a reward and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck.

"Rook, my crush on Kevin was a long long time ago. He's got Gwen now and I have you. You don't have to worry. Kevin isn't about to come and steal me away. He likes you. He called you the second coolest guy I've ever hung out with."

Rook wasn't completely appeased, but pressed his forehead to Ben's.

"I still liked him better when I thought he was a husband."

Ben laughed softly at the comment and trailed his nails down the back of his Amar's neck softly.

Rook purred in approval and looked at his love with lidded eyes.

"It seems like I am always fighting off suitors for you Ben. If it isn't Ester and her friends deeming you her boyfriend it's a Tetramand Princess declaring that you two are engaged. Now even the innocent actions of your friend Kevin seem threatening to me...I'm sorry."

Ben smiled at his Amar and continued to stroke the back of his neck.

"I chose you Rook. Not Ester, not Kevin, and most definitely not Looma. You don't have to go around cutting people's fingers off for touching me. I know who I belong to. I know that I'm yours."

Rook purred louder at Ben's submissive declaration and pulled the smaller teen closer.

"You are most certainly mine Ben Tennyson and I will prove it to the universe if I must."

To prove his point Rook kissed Ben passionately and without warning, undeniably pleased when he pulled back and saw his boyfriend's light blush. It was endearing to see his normally so assertive and commanding partner behave so submissively. It was also nice to know that Ben would only ever act that way with him.

It was one of the many reasons that Rook loved him.

Ben flushed at the loving look Rook aimed at him and pressed his face against Rook's shoulder to hide it.

"The day I turn 18 we won't have to worry about all these crazy girls anymore. I'll receive my clan mark and everyone will know that I'm yours."

Rook smiled as he envisioned that not so distant day when Ben would stand among his people and receive his clan mark, officially proclaiming him as a member of his clan and his mate.

No one would ever try and steal Ben away again once he'd been marked as Rook's husband.

Although they were both sure that that was what they wanted, both boys wanted to wait till Ben was a little older and his family was able to deal with him being a Revonnahgander's mate.

So until that day they simply told others that they were boyfriends or Amars. Not even Gwen or Kevin knew the truth, that by Revonnahgander standards they were already engaged.

Only Grandpa Max knew what was really going on. He'd known the moment he'd seen Rook's bite mark on Ben's neck after the first time they made love and the older plumber had surprised them both by smiling and offering his blessings.

It was custom that a mate paired with a Revonnahgander wore such a mark on their neck, but since they wanted it to remain a secret from outsiders Ben wore his mark where his neck met his shoulder. One of the reasons that he created his hoodie was to hide it better.

Rook was a little miffed that they couldn't wear their marks openly, but he did secretly enjoy placing his hand over the imprint whenever he got the chance to do so in front of others. The touch always made Ben shiver with repressed desire.

It made Ben feel claimed and wanted, not because he was Ben 10, but because he was just himself.

Rook made him feel that way everyday and Ben did his best to make sure that Rook felt just as cherished.

Neither boy ever got tired of looking into each other's eyes and seeing the love reflecting back at them.

"Love you Rook." Ben whispered reverently.

Rook smiled before replying: "Love you too Ben."

The younger teen pulled Rook into a loving kiss in return and neither said anything more for a long time.

It was perfect.

They were perfect.

At least together.

* * *

I didn't know how to end this, but I like were this left off. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
